


Breakfast in Bed

by dyllpickless



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Eudora Patch is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Good Husband Diego Hargreeves, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, This is pure fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's super light don't worry, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyllpickless/pseuds/dyllpickless
Summary: Diego celebrates his and Eudora's wedding anniversary with some freshly made breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tehmoonofficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehmoonofficial/gifts).



Their wedding anniversary was soon and Diego wanted to do something special for Eudora. First, he thought about taking her to an amusement park, or out to a fancy dinner, or even to the aquarium, but all of those were quickly crossed off the list of possibilities. The amusement park would be nice, but it’s always very crowded, and Diego knows how on-edge Eudora can get when there are too many people. A fancy dinner would make sense, but a restaurant where you have to whisper so you don’t get glared at and wear a headlamp so you can see the menu isn’t exactly Diego’s or Eudora’s scene. And, although sea creatures are cute, and Diego could watch otters all day, big bodies of water still made Diego uncomfortable and on edge, so it wouldn’t be an enjoyable time.

After a lot of thinking, Diego landed on what he suspected would be the best anniversary gift Eudora could ask for: breakfast in bed. It was perfect. Though hardworking, Eudora hated getting out of bed. She would groan and pull Diego closer whenever their alarm went off, and it would take a lot of coaxing on Diego’s part to finally get her out of bed so they could go to work. Plus, Eudora usually made the food, or they would just order in.

There was only one problem: Diego couldn’t cook to save his life.

He used to be great at it. Spending the majority of his free time with Grace in the kitchen as a kid meant he picked up plenty of recipes and cooking techniques. By the time he and Klaus left the Academy, he could cook just about anything under the sun. At first, they ate well in the tiny one-room apartment they’d been able to buy by pooling their money together. But soon what was left of their money ran out and they couldn’t afford any good ingredients, needing to stick to the basic peanut butter, eggs, and the other essentials so that they could keep the lights on and the water running. When Klaus left in pursuit of drugs and never came back, money got a little easier for Diego to handle, but still not good enough to warrant elaborate meals for no reason.

With time, Diego slowly forgot how to cook. It wasn’t really a problem for a while, since he couldn’t hold down a job (according to Klaus, being a vigilante isn’t a job because it doesn’t pay the bills), so it wasn’t like he could afford to cook anything like that anyway. He stuck to raw eggs, dry cereal, and peanut butter. No, it only became a problem once he suddenly had money and a steady, loving girlfriend.

Suddenly, not only was their money in Diego’s bank account, but he had somebody that would eat meals with him. The first time Diego tried to make dinner for Eudora, he was struck with the harsh realization that he’d lost his golden touch at cooking, a notion that sunk in as he scraped burnt sauce out of a pan to the tune of Eudora ordering a pizza. Since then, they usually either ordered in, or Eudora would make the food.

Eudora never complained. She loved cooking: her dad always cooked dinner with her when she was a kid. Whenever Eudora talked about it, she would smile, describing how she and her dad would dance while the food was cooking. She said that making meals with him helped them move past her mom’s death.

Diego liked that a lot. He’d always be in the kitchen with Eudora whenever she cooked, usually sitting on the counter and flirting with her in hopes of getting a taste (she always gave him one). They had a lot of fun while Eudora cooked, but that didn’t stop Diego from feeling bad that he never chipped in and did his part.

That’s why Diego made sure he would wake up before Eudora on their anniversary. He silently slipped out of bed, tucked Eudora in, placed a kiss on her forehead, and stepped out of the bedroom. The lounge pants silently swished around his ankles as he walked through the house, and he found himself regretting not putting a shirt on before leaving. He decided to deal with it instead of turning back and risking waking Eudora up. Once in the kitchen, he gathered the hidden ingredients and sighed. For a moment, he stood there, trying to recall the mini-lesson Grace gave him, before getting to work.

Diego was as quiet as possible. Every pan was set down slowly, every cut of a knife muffled. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the surprise.

Soon, he had two servings of french toast and a bowl of freshly cut strawberries—Eudora’s favorite breakfast. It wasn’t as beautiful as it was when Grace showed him how to make it the day before, but it tasted good (Diego had already eaten a bite. Or three). To finish it off, Diego filled a glass up with Eudora’s favorite smoothie. He silently arranged everything on a tray, and tiptoed back to the bedroom.

It took some maneuvering, but Diego was able to open the door without dropping everything. He set the tray down on their dresser and sat down next to Eudora. He gently started carding his fingers through her hair, barely resisting the urge to coo when her nose wrinkled and her eyes slowly opened.

“Good morning,” he murmured quietly. “Happy anniversary.”

Eudora smiled sleepily and sunk back into the pillows. “Happy anniversary,” she repeated. “Why are you up? Come back to bed.”

She made a soft noise of complaint when Diego pulled away and stood up, but it quickly stopped when she realized he was returning with a tray of food. “What’s this?” she asked, sitting up and leaning against the headboard as Diego set it in her lap.

“Breakfast in bed,” Diego said with a grin and sat pressed against her side, their legs parallel.

“Did you make this?” she asked, picking up a fork inspecting the warm french toast.

“Yep,” he beamed, his bare chest puffing up slightly in pride.

“Just you?”

“Just me.”

She set the fork down so she could cup Diego’s face with both hands and pull him into a kiss. “I love you,” she whispered when they pulled away. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Diego replied with a gentle, relaxed smile.

“It looks delicious!”

Diego bit his lip and teased, “Well, let’s eat it before it gets cold and all of my hard work is put to waste.”

A quiet laugh slipped past Eudora’s lips. She picked up her fork and cut off a corner before feeding it to Diego. “Sounds good to me, chef.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated <3 Yes I did write this in an hour what about it
> 
> This is absolutely a thank you fic for my good friend @tehmoonofficial cause he helped me through some stuff and deserves domestic Diedora.


End file.
